


The Favour

by JaycieVictory



Series: Sealed with a Kiss [6]
Category: Firefly, Serenity (2005)
Genre: Bashful Jayne, F/M, Happy Rayne, Jayne POV, Protective/Angry Mal, Protective/Angry Simon, Rim speak, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 21:18:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3462410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaycieVictory/pseuds/JaycieVictory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jayne doesn't kiss on the mouth - but River does. A collection of unrelated one-shots and ficlets in which River kisses Jayne. Moods vary hugely. Multiple POVs and scenarios.</p>
<p>Part 6: "Asking a favour from someone who's screaming at you is never easy. Asking a favour from someone who's screaming at you while the whole ruttin' crew looks on is even harder."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Favour

**Author's Note:**

> All Mandarin translations can be found at the end of the fic.

**The Favour**

Asking a favour from someone who's screaming at you is never easy. Asking a favour from someone who's screaming at you while the whole ruttin' crew looks on is even harder.

Jayne picked out a few words from the Doc's enraged ranting and reflexively responded, his voice a threatening growl.

"I ain't never sexed up River! I ain't never even tried!"

Simon was torn between mistrust and relief. "Then… what are you talking about? You said you had 'feelings' for River." His tone traced the words with disbelief and disgust. "There's only one part of your ape body that has feelings towards a woman, and it's not your heart!"

Zoë's mouth twisted in distaste, while Mal's was set in a grim line, hand still resting on the gun holstered at his side, as it had since the whole sorry conversation had started.

Noticing this, Jayne's voice became slightly panicked. "We kissed, that's all. I swear!"

"You  _kissed_?" Kaylee practically combusted with shocked excitement. "Jayne, you don't never kiss. Not on the mouth leastwise… What's gotten into yer?"

Zoë was amused; Mal and Simon were not, as evidenced by their both shooting to their feet, their expressions screaming "AIRLOCK!".

Actually, Mal's expression screamed "AIRLOCK!"; Simon was just too busy screaming.

Zoë stepped between Mal and Jayne; Kaylee performed the same service with Simon, trying to soothe him.

For a Core boy, Simon had quite the swearin' repertoire, Jayne noted, with the sort of detachment that comes from mind-numbing panic.

Zoë's calm voice cut through the din. "What I don't understand, Jayne, is why you'd tell us about it. Granted you ain't the shiniest piece of silverware in the drawer, but you have finely tuned instincts for self-preservation." She paused, eyes boring into him. "So, why you suddenly turned all-fired suicidal?"

Jayne's sharp exhalation was accompanied by a very ripe swearword. "I tole yer – I'm tryin' to do this right. River's father ain't around – thought about askin' Mal, but Simon's her closest kin…" He realised he was mumbling and drew in a breath, before turning back to the Doc. "You're the one who needs to give… permission."

Simon had been frowning in mounting bewilderment, but at Jayne's last word, pushed out from behind a cloud of mortification, his jaw dropped open in sudden comprehension:

" _You want to marry River_?!"

Just hearin' the words out loud almost made Jayne bolt.

Then a small hand crept into his, squeezing encouragement, eyes shining with love and trust. She had been standing by his side throughout, unflinching and chin proudly raised. But she hadn't spoken, knowing this was Jayne's battle to fight.

His beautiful, shiny x _iōng_   _can sha shǒu_. She could floor him with a look just as easily as she could floor him with a kick. Not quite knowing which it would be was part of the reason he'd long since realised she was the only girl he could contemplate settlin' down with. His  _fēng diān bǎo bèi_. As always, he became lost in her eyes, those deep, hypnotisin' eyes. Jayne drew strength from what he saw there.

The words that emerged weren't just an answer – an acknowledgement of Simon's correct understanding – they were a pledge. A promise.

A vow.

"I do."

River beamed. "You may kiss the groom."

And standing on her tip-toes, that's exactly what she did.

* * *

**Glossary:**

**_bǎo bèi -_ darling**

**_fēng diān_ – crazy**

**_xiōng_   _can sha shǒu_  - ass-kicking killer**


End file.
